One Redeeming Quality
by lilyflower42
Summary: Hermione's on the Dark side, best friends with Draco Malfoy. Its the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters, Hermione, and Draco vs Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, Harry, and Ron. Their only redeeming quality is their love for each other. Will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

One Redeeming Quality

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is my new story about Draco and Hermione. Basically everything is the same except Hermione is on the Dark Side and best friends with Draco. This is the prologue, because I need some advice before continuing. When should the story start (which year or after graduation)? I know how it is going to end. I hope you all like it and please review at the end. Thanks and enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling; I just like messing with the characters!

It was a beautiful, haunting, and chilling dance. The shadows swirled as fast as the dancers. Arches of light flashed, brilliant colors. The beat was the sound of heavy breathes and running feet, dancing away-backward and forward. Their costumes were simple and black, but shocking. Masks covered their faces, hoods hiding them. But they were not afraid. They danced with courage and bravery. Emotions played across every face- cunning brilliance, love, and hatred. They would dance until they ended, until they were no more.

They were the Death Eaters fighting for the cause they believed and battling for supremacy that they deserved. The Dark Lord was awaiting their victory. His faithful Death Eaters were led by two very unique and powerful individuals. Both were pureblood and Slytherins. They were powerful at magic, strong, beautiful, cocky, arrogant, and brilliant. The four greatest students Hogwarts had even seen were Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, Hermione, and Draco. Tom Riddle had ceased to exist, leaving Lord Voldemort in his place. Dumbledore was dead. Hermione and Draco were leading the Death Eaters.

It was the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters, Hermione, and Draco vs. Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, Harry, and Ron. The Battle of Hogwarts was raging around them- their dance.

The friendship and eventual love between Hermione and Draco started long before their first years of Hogwarts. Hermione's parents were both Death Eaters, killed in the First Wizarding War. Hermione had no one to look after her, other that her godfather and godmother- Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy. They had raised her like a daughter, with Draco as her brother. She even had the same last name. They were both Slytherins and acted like siblings. Around 5th year they began dating, together they tried and failed to murder Dumbledore and both fled that night. They were the infamous "Dark Duo", the second in command to only the Dark Lord himself. Together, Draco and Hermione were unstoppable.

**A/N: Sorry about it being so short. The other chapters will be longer. Please, please review. I need some advice, so please tell me all of you suggestions and ideas. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked it!**

–**lilyflower42**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, or put this story on their favorites or alerts lists. It means a lot! So read and review…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Hermione was gazing out at the lake, where most of the other 6th years had gathered to relax. It was her last week at Hogwarts, and still the bookworm-ish Slytherin could be found in the library. She wasn't studying, though she had a book open on her lap. She was just thinking, memories flashing before her eyes like scenes in a muggle movie.

_Flashback to Hermione's Sorting_

"_Where to put you?" wondered the tattered hat. "Ravenclaw, perhaps. I see you intelligence,"_

_Hermione waited, wishing she could follow in the footsteps of all the Malfoys before her; Draco, Lucius, and Nacrissa, the only family she had._

"_A Malfoy?" the hat asked._

"_Yes," she answered, with a hint of both pride and arrogance in her mind. "They are my family. I believe in what they believe."_

"_Then go with your heritage," the hat decided, "SLYTHERIN!" This last word was shouted for all the students to hear. _

_Hermione stood and heard the other Slytherins clapping for her. Draco face shone with happiness. His "sister" was a Slytherin now, too._

_End Flashback_

Hermione was still glad that she had been sorted into Slytherin. They had become her second family. When the Aurors killed her parents, two infamous Death Eaters, Hermione had been totally and utterly lost, until the Malfoys made her parent of their family. But Hermione still felt alone at times. The Slytherins made sure that she never felt alone again. She belonged. Hermione was sly and cunning, one of their own. Draco had always been her brother, but she had no idea that he wanted to be more, until the Yule Ball in 4th year.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was dancing with Viktor Krum, smiling like everything was perfect in the world, but everything was not perfect. Draco was watching them with well-disguised jealously. No Slytherin fails at hiding how they feel._

"_Viktor, come over here," one of the Dumstrang students called._

"_Hermione?" he asked._

"_Of course you can go. You don't have to ask my permission," she told him._

_He smiled and joined his friends, laughing at something they said._

_Hermione wandered over to the drinks table, lost in though._

"_Hermione, may I have this dance?" Draco asked._

_Her only answer was to take his hand and walk onto the dance floor. They joked about who Snape liked more. Top grades and Snape's preference were two categories they fought to best each other in._

"_I really like you," Draco finally admitted after a long pause in the conversation._

"_I hope so," Hermione laughed. "I'm you sister, after all."_

"_I don't want you to be my sister," He breathed, kissing her check._

_End Flashback_

Viktor understood that Hermione and Draco were meant to be together, and at the end of the year the three parted as friends. Hermione and Draco's relationship and quest to be the best student were both strong for the rest of the year. People from other houses told Hermione that her boyfriend was a bully, but they didn't know Hermione was just like him. They weren't nicknamed the Dark Duo for nothing. Draco was Slytherin Prince and Hermione was his princess.

_Flashback_

_Neville, Ron, and Harry were all working in potions, feverishly under the potion's master glare. Snape walked away, muttering under his breath about stupid, idiotic students. _

"_Blood traitors," Draco murmured under his breath so only Hermione could hear. She smirked her agreement._

_Professor Snape walked over to their table, admiring their potion. He continued to praise it in front of the entire class, before dismissing everyone._

_Draco and Hermione walked to where the three boys were complaining about Snape._

"_Scar head," Hermione drawled, before shooting a hex at herself._

_Neville and Ron stared._

"_Professor, they attacked Hermione, sir," Draco called._

"_Take the poor girl to the hospital wing, Draco. I will deal with these trouble makers."_

_End Flashback_

Hermione and Draco moved onto bigger and better things in 6th year. Together they plotted to kill Dumbledore, a plan that was going to be put into action that very evening. Hermione was waiting for Draco to come get her and they would set the plan into motion. Hermione gazed at the Dark Mark on her forearm, thinking of what it meant. She was a Death Eater, finally ready to serve the Dark Lord. Together she and Draco would make history.

Draco walked into the library, confident in his plan.

"Hermione," he called. "Love, its time for the Death Eaters to take control."

Draco took Hermione's hand and she leaned in to kiss him. Together Hermione and Draco would change the course of the future, forever.

**A/N: Just so you all know Draco's plan is the same one from the book: the Room of Requirement, Vanishing Cabinet and all that. What did you all think? Please review and let me know!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter being a bit short. Please read and review anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, **_**obviously… **_

Hermione and Draco hurried out of the library towards the Room of Requirement. Draco paced back and forth in front of the wall where the door would appear.

"Draco," Hermione called, seeing the wall and heading toward it.

Together they entered the room, which was large and empty, except for the Vanishing Cabinet, an old, battered cabinet- and the center of their plans.

Right on time, people started entering the room through the Vanishing Cabinet. Dressed in cloaks and masked, each person was a Death Eater, ready to serve the Dark Lord.

Draco explained the plan: they would run to the tallest tower and set off the Dark Mark. Dumbledore would rush to see what was wrong and would be killed.

"Who kills the mudblood-lover?" someone called.

"Me," Draco replied, an evil smiling lighting up his pale face.

The Death Eaters cheered.

"Be quiet," Hermione's command silenced them instantly. "Someone is outside."

Draco extinguished the lights after getting his Hand of Glory out of his bag. "Peruvian Darkness powder," he explained, before throwing it into the hallway.

Everyone rushed outside following Draco and Hermione. But they were intercepted by the Order of the Phoenix, who parted so Draco and Hermione could pass.

"Idiots," Draco scoffed and Hermione laughed. The Death Eaters would follow once the members of Order were killed.

Hermione reached for her wand, twirling it, still laughing. Silently she cast a spell making it impossible for anyone, who wasn't branded with the Dark Mark to pass.

Draco was waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Together, they watched as Dumbledore appeared.

"Draco, it doesn't have to be this way," Dumbledore told him.

"Yes it does," Draco said.

"Together, Draco?" Hermione asked, a cruel smile stretching across her face.

"Sure, love," Draco promised.

Pointing their wands at Dumbledore, Hermione and Draco whispered, "Avada Kedarva." _The deadly whisper._

The rest of the Death Eaters stormed up the stairs with Snape in the lead. They started screaming and cheering when they saw the un-moving body of Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione and Draco bowed to the Dark Lord's followers, accepting their praise.

"Let's go," Snape screamed, seeing the angry Order members.

Everyone ran across the ground, Snape, Hermione, and Draco last.

Harry ran after them fueled by his rage.

Hermione turned, pointed her wand at Harry, and screamed "Crucio!"

"Good job, sweetie," Draco called, still running with Hermione at his side again.

"Hurry up," Snape called exiting Hogwarts grounds. "The Dark Lord would like to see his most loyal servants."

"With pleasure," Hermione and Draco drawled together, apparating to their waiting, overjoyed master.


End file.
